Fifty Shades of Hollywood Heights
by Val9898
Summary: Loren Tate has graduated college and is looking for a side job before starting her law career, but could this job be shorter then she expected. She starts to fall for her controlling boss that has a secret that could possibly make her run for the hills. This story has AU content, but it is not as descriptive as the original Fifty Shades of Grey. Based on Fifty Shades of Grey. REVIE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I want reviews and once again RIP Charles Runge. **

Loren woke up and scowled at herself in the mirror. Her big brown eyes covered most of her pale skin, she rolled her eyes and brushed her teeth. If only she was as pretty as her best friend Adriana**( I know this is weird, but don't worry Mel will come in the story later on, oh and don't forget about the music, that will be coming in later as well!) **Her dirty blonde hair flowed perfectly, she had all the guys drooling over her at NCU. Loren turned out of her bathroom and got dressed. She had an interview today for an internship at this management. She loved music and this job was the closest way to do it. She got her keys and snuck out without waking up Adriana. She pulled her car out their apartment complex's garage and hit the open rode.

Eddie grunted in the phone he wasn't in the mood to hear all about this shit. He had to go to this stupid interview to interview this girl to be his intern. He doesn't need an intern, he can deal with himself on his own, especially since I got Sasha to get my anger out on. He smirks at himself in the mirror, just thinking about it gave him a boner.

Loren got to the office and sat in the waiting area, it seemed she wasn't the only one who wanted this job. Their a bunch of girls and even 3 or 4 guys. After 30 minutes they finally called her name, her stomach dropped as she got up and walked into a room that read " Jakes Madsen's". She walked in and understood all the fuss, their was a god in the office, Loren's bottom tightened at the sight of him.

Eddie- Hello, uhhh… Loren Tate

Loren smiled sweetly and sat in the plush couch across of him.

Loren- Hello

Eddie watched her sit down, damn was she beautiful, nothing he has ever seen before. She could be perfect.

Loren blushed under his dark gaze- so…..

Eddie wakes up again from his day dream of Loren Tate.

Eddie- So Miss Tate, why do you want to work here?

Loren- Well music is my life, I did go to college to get my law degree, but I want to put law on the side for a while and get little job that has to do with music.

Eddie scratches his chin and looks at her resume, she was flawless, straight A's, no detentions, she has been in honors since 2nd grade, wow.

Eddie- Are you a musician?

Loren chuckles- just barely, I play guitar and piano, but that is it

Eddie smiles, she was perfect for the job, both jobs he has in store for her. He made his decision.

Eddie- Thank you, I will call you to let you know

Loren nods and stands up- Thank you, Mr Madsen.

Eddie let out a big laugh- I am not Jake Madsen, I am…. Wait how do you not know me?

Loren shrugs- sorry

Eddie- and you say you love music

Loren wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to ruin the job before she even got it.

Loren sighs- Can I just get the name of my boss?

Eddie smirks- I am Eddie Duran

Loren- Oh…. Oh wait I do know you, my roommate is a huge fan

Eddie smiles- and you are not

Loren blushes- sorry

Eddie smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Loren took that as her cue to go, wow was he sexy and that gaze made her insides melt. Eddie was pissed, what kind of girl doesn't know who he is! Does she live under a rock! Ugh! If she was his, he would take her across his knee at that exact moment! She got a job here and doesn't even know what her boss looks like! What the fuck!

Loren got home and laid on the couch, how could she be so stupid! She should of researched the company more, but no she had to just go for it. This probably ruined her chances working their, well lawyer suit here she comes!

**I know this is short, but it is the beginning and its kind of a intro to what she is about to go into, hope you love the story and give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Loren sat at her computer emailing her mother in New York City, her mother Nora, has been living their for quite some time with her husband Kyle. She says that he is the one, but she also said about the last 3 husbands. Loren chuckles, she is such a hopeless romantic. Loren finishes her letter, then her phone rings making her jump. Loren looks at it confused by the number, it wasn't Madsen's, it wasn't her mom, it wasn't Aid's. She picks it up and answers.

Loren- Hello?

Eddie- Miss Tate, this is Eddie Duran

Loren- Oh hello, how did you get my cell?

Eddie- It is on your resume

Loren slaps her forehead- of course, what can I do for you

Eddie- Well I am calling to congratulate you on the new job

Loren squeals- Really I got it!

Eddie- yes, I will see you Wednesday on your first day

Loren- Thanks, and Edd- Mr. Duran

Eddie- yes

Loren- Call me Loren, I am not my mother

She could hear his smile on the other line- Goodbye…..Loren

She puts it down and smiles at it, he was so serious.

Adriana walks from behind and makes Loren jump.

Aid- Hey! Why so jumpy!

Loren laughs- I just got a call, I got the job

Aid squeals- Nice job Lo

But Aid notices the blush creeping onto her face- Anything else?

Loren turns- nope, why do you ask

Aid- Well besides you tomato face, nothing

Loren grunts and covers her face- I met a guy

Aid- Finally!

Loren moves her hands from her face and scowls at her, Adriana just smiles sweetly back.

Aid- so you going to ask him out?

Loren rolls her eyes- I just met the damn guy!

Aid- Okay, what's his name?

Loren- Uhh…. Tyler

Adriana nods- is he hot?

Loren blushes- very

Adriana laughs and Loren scowls at her again and walks into her bedroom.

Eddie is in his bedroom looking at his blackberry when Sasha walks in. Eddie doesn't even look up.

Sasha- you called me sir

Eddie- pack your bags Sasha you're fired

Sasha widened her eyes- what did I do

Eddie looks up- nothing love, I am just tired of this

Sasha feels the tears coming up and blinks them away- but

Eddie gets the contract and rips into half- I am done, go or I shall have security escort you out

Sasha leaves in a huff and walks to her old bedroom to gather her things. Eddie looks at his phone again thinking about Loren, mmm Loren Tate. All the things he could do with that girl. He walks out to the living room and sees Sasha leaving, she takes one more look back and then walks out.

Loren is laying in bed thinking about Eddie and his lips, oh his lips. She just imagines them all over her body, ugh how could she think about this. He is her damn boss. She gets her pajamas on and climbs into her bed, she grabs her laptop and searches Eddie Duran on you tube. She finds a bunch of his songs and pictures of him, but none with girls. She wonders, could Eddie be gay? She shakes her head trying to clear the thought and clicks one of his songs.

She had to admit he was quite a singer. His songs were mostly party songs, but then she noticed his second album. She clicks it and reads the description that was on his site.

_April 5, 2006- Eddie Duran's second album was released today after 6 months of waiting for it. It was dedicated to his mother Katherine Duran, or Katy Duran._

Loren read the article over and over again, what happened to his mother? She opens a tab and searches Katy Duran and article after article pops up on the list. She clicks on something titled Duran Crash.

_It was said from Max Duran, after he was released, a car swerved into the Duran's lane. Max said he tried to move out of the way, but hit a tree. After that he couldn't remember anything and Katy was pronounced dead at 1 am at St. Edwards Hospital._

Loren covered her mouth in shock, that must be the reason for all of his seriousness. Her heart was breaking for him, she knew if her mother died Loren feel like a huge piece was taken from her.

She couldn't look at the pictures anymore, she closes the laptop and lays back. This man was already invading her thoughts, she fell asleep that thinking about a man mourning in the corner and she couldn't do anything about it.

Eddie laid in bed looking at the ceiling, he let go Sasha so he had nothing to do. Why did he even let her go, oh yea, Loren Tate. Would she accept his terms, she did seem a little bit obedient, but he can always fix that. He chuckles a little bit thinking of her on his bed naked. Then he felt the familiar hardness in between his legs. Shit, this girl was turning him on already.

**Sorry this took a while, but here it is. So sorry its not really good, but I had a little writers block. **

**Love your reviews BTW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I love your reviews, every single one makes me smile. Your ideas are fantastic and whoever that guest was I really like your idea! Btw follow me on Twitter: latragna and Instagram- val_latragna!**

Loren parks her old Jeep in the parking lot of the building. She takes a deep breather and walks into the building. She takes the elevator up to the tenth floor and walks to a door that reads _Madsen's. _She opens the door to see a dark skinned man on the phone, he takes away from his ear for a second.

Jake- Loren?

Loren nods- Im Jake, he is upstairs on the roof.

Loren nods again and walks to the elevator, she presses " top" and the elevator sends her to the top floor. The doors open to a beautiful view, but her thoughts were interrupted by the wind. Loren raps her thin jacket around her tighter. She looks around when she notices Eddie doing push ups with his headphones on, and of course shirtless! Loren bites her lip at the view of Eddie, up and down and up and down. She breaks from her day dream when Eddie turns his head.

Eddie- Miss Tate, on time. I like that.

He gets up and grabs his t-shirt, Loren breaths in deeply as the bottom of her body clenched.

Loren- Well, what's my first job

Eddie smiles, but frowns- Are you cold?

Loren blushes- just a bit

Eddie leans down and grabs his warm up track jacket and throws it at Loren.

Eddie- here.

Loren blushes again- thanks, so work?

Loren and Eddie walk back into the elevator.

Eddie- I just need you to organize some things according to my schedule. I wanted to start you off with something easy.

Loren smirks- how sweet

Eddie amused- You know sarcasm isn't a way to start your first day

Loren's smile turns into a frown, after 10 more seconds of silence they arrive at Eddie's floor. Loren walks out of the elevator and looks around. All the walls were decorated with posters of him or his parents and some albums. She notices a desk near the beautiful view.

Eddie- That is your desk over their, everything is already their. I will be in my office writing so please be silent.

Loren nods and takes her seat at the desk. She organizes the papers and gets down to work.

Eddie sits down at his desk and sees Loren working, damn this girl was hot. He knew this girl for 2 days now, he couldn't go another day without fucking her. Would she accept his terms though? He plugs his headphones in his head and lets " Booty Wurk" fill his ears.

Loren takes a glimpse behind her, Eddie is looking down with headphones on and writing. Loren bites her lip a little, he was so hot! She turned, he must have a girlfriend, or be gay.

Eddie breaks Loren from her thoughts- you awake, Loren?

Loren- Uh…. Ye….yes sorry sir

Eddie smiles- Would you like to get some lunch?

Loren- Its okay, I have brought food

Eddie nods, but feels a little disappointed- okay, well I will be heading out

Loren- okay have a nice lunch…. Sir

Eddies jeans tightened at the sound of those words and that lip biting. He will get this girl in bed, even when it's the last thing he will do.

Loren watches him leave, why does he make her so flustered. And if she wasn't correct, he was getting a boner. For her? Suddenly her phone starts ringing.

Loren looks at it and smiles- Hey Cam

Cameron- Hey Lo, how are you

Loren- good, just working how bout you

Cameron- Amazing because I am talking to my best friend!

Loren laughs- We havent hung out in forever, how bout tonight we all hang out! You, me, Aid, Mel, and Adam!

Cameron- Sure Lo! I will text them

Loren smiles- Kay bye, see you tonight

Loren hangs up and looks up to see an amused Eddie Duran leaning against the wall.

Eddie- Plans tonight?

Loren nods- Yes how was lunch?

Eddie- Quite delicious, but would have been better if you were with me

Loren looks at him in shock, is he really flirting with Loren?

Loren- I apologize, maybe tomorrow

Eddie nods and sits on her desk, deliciously close.

Eddie- So going out with friends?

Loren nods- Just a club, you know I am 21

Eddie smiles- yes, just making sure my employee will be safe

Loren smiles sweetly- Thanks, but I must go

Loren gets up and little clumsily and falls over, but Eddie catches her landing on top. Loren looked up, but pushed him off when she felt something popping up against her hips. She walks into the elevator and slides down the wall. What the fuck was that!? She is not having any sexual relationship with her damn boss! The doors open and she speeds walks to her car, hoping he didn't follow her. She got into her car and sped onto the open road and headed to her house. She didn't understand why she was so pissed, but it felt like the right reaction. But still, its not like she wasn't her own girl boner somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Don't forget to follow me! Instagram- val_latragna Twitter- latragna**

It was Club Night! Adriana had a mission… to get Loren a hot man! Loren looked at herself in the mirror, she looked hot! But she felt a little skanky. Oh well, YOLO. She smiles and walks out of her room to meet Aid and Mel.

Loren- You ready to meet the boys?

Mel- Dayummm Lo, you look hot!

Loren laughs and blushes- Thanks, but I think Aid looks better.

Adriana- Nope, I am giving you the spotlight tonight!

Loren rolled her eyes and walked out of their apartment to her car. Through the whole drive they were talking about what guys they hope see and if Loren could find her "one". She just ignored, she's 21, she got time.

Eddie sat in his car looking at the GPS. It seemed Loren was going to "Glow." He pulled out of his garage and followed her car. When he arrived, he watched Loren get out of the car and hug some random guys. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Cameron- Wow Lo, you look amazing!

Loren rolls her eyes- Thanks, but look at you!

Cameron poses and smiles- I look good don't I.

Loren laughs- Pure model

Cameron- okay stop flirting, how bout a drink

Loren- sure

After today Loren totally needed drink, hopefully washing all thoughts of he who shall not be named.

Eddie walks in and spies Loren at the bar with some blond guy, laughing. He grits his teeth, that's his girl. He cools down and walks over. He smiles as Loren's face pales at the sight of him.

Eddie- Miss Tate, what a pleasure to see you here

Loren smiles- You too Mr. Duran…. Um this is Cameron, a friend.

Eddie lets out a breath, he didn't even know he was holding and shakes the boys hand.

Cameron could feel this awkwardness floating through the air.

Cameron- Uh…. Lo, want to dance?

Loren returns a thankful smile- yes….. Um sure.

Eddie glares at Cameron as he walks Loren to the dance floor. Then he notices a familiar face standing by the door. He smiles and waves him over.

Person- Hey little bro

Eddie- Hey Christian

Loren turned from her dance with Cameron to notice Eddie talking to a very handsome man. The man turns his head and Loren knows who it is. Christian Grey. The richest CEO in the whole country. Christian turns and makes eye contact with Loren, she blushes under his gaze and turns.

Christian turns back to Eddie- Damn she is sexy

Eddie scowls at him- Shut up, she's mine.

Christian- Are you gonna show her your lifestyle

Eddie winks at him- I plan on it

Christian- Be careful, she might not take it to well. Anastasia didn't and here I am missing her like crazy.

Eddie pats his back- I am sorry, you have true feelings for her

Christian nods- But it has been over 6 months, I need to get over her

Christian was Eddie's step-brother for only 1 year yet they were so close. Nothing can ruin their friendship, not even a girl. Or could it?

Christian- Go talk to her

Eddie- Nah, I am waiting for the right time

Christian- Okay, well I am going to talk to her

Eddie- What!

Christian- Chill, just a dance.

Loren was dancing with Mel and Aid when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to face a beautiful face.

Christian- Can I have a dance?

Loren blushes- Matters, you a drug addict

Christian chuckles- Nope

Loren rolls her eyes- One dance

They start to dance, but as the song changes Loren feels more comfortable with him and gets closer. Christian puts his hands on her hips and spins her so his front is against her backside. They start to move and Eddie watches pissed. He walks out.

**2am**

Christian- So here is my number Miss Loren Tate

Loren blushes- Thank you Christian, I will see if I will use it.

Loren walks out of the club. Everyone all went home in her car, so she was walking to get a cab. Then out of nowhere a strong pair of arms pull her into an alley.

Loren screams- What the Fuck!

Eddie holds her arms above her head- When are we going to talk about today?

Loren rolls her eyes- Never, I don't want any sexual relationship with you!

Eddie- Don't roll your eyes at me

Loren- Or what?

Eddie is getting pissed, he pulls her against him and gives her a forceful kiss.

Loren doesn't want this, she is drunk- No get off of me

Eddie gets more forceful and pushes her against the wall, not breaking his harsh kiss. Loren finally finds her arms and pushes him off her.

Loren- What the fuck! NO!

Eddie- Don't pretend you didn't like it

Loren- If it wasn't so fucking forceful, you ass!

Loren starts to walk away, but Eddie catches her hand.

Eddie- Shit, Loren I am so sorry

Loren jerks her arm away- You are a disgusting pervert

Eddie- I am sorry, I was angry and…

Loren- and what!? You wanted to rape me?

Eddie looks down in shame- I thought you wanted to kiss me

He smiles a little bit, this is how he will get sympathy.

Loren rubs her head- Ed….I….just….

Loren looks down and Eddie walks closer to her and tilts her head up.

Eddie- Come back to my house, please

Loren looked into his eyes and she was hypnotized. She cant even feel it when she nods. Eddie smiles and walks her to his car.

**The Penthouse**

Loren looks around nervous. Why was she here? This man almost raped her and yet here she is in his penthouse. Eddie closes the door.

Loren- Eddie…. I cant

Eddie ignores the plead and starts kissing the back of her neck.

Eddie- shhhh babe

His hands slide down her hips to the bottom of the very short dress and pulls it up slowly. Eddie uncovers a shoulder and starts kissing it and sucking it. Loren thought it felt so good, but no she is not a one night stand.

Loren backs away- Eddie I don't want to

Eddie walks closer and Loren backs away until she hit's the couch. Eddie slightly pushes her onto the couch and kisses her again. Loren feels her groin respond to this and she returns it this time. She puts her arms around his neck as she pulls him in for a deeper kiss. Eddie opens Loren's mouth with his tongue and starts to really kiss her. Loren groans, but pulls back.

Loren- Eddie….. I am a….. virgin

Eddie smiles- Ill take care of that

He picks her up and brings her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and takes off his shirt. He hovers over her again and takes her dress off. He slides it off and looks at Loren in her black bra and panties. Loren blushes under his gaze. Is she really going through with this? She just met this man and now she is going to have sex with him. Eddie takes off his jeans letting out his impressive length bulging through his boxers. Screw it. Eddie starts to move his hands all around her body. He takes off her panties and removes his boxers. Loren clenches her teeth as Eddie fills her. She lets out a huge groan as he picks up his speed breaking through her wall of virginity.

Eddie- Shit!

Eddie finds his release and Loren goes through her first orgasm. She is breathing hard with Eddie on her bare chest doing the exact same.

Loren- Now what?

Eddie gets up- Your clothes are over their

**I made it longer! What did you guys think, give me your critiques! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Loren Is not pregnant!**

Loren woke up and the pounding headaches began. Is this from drinking or the sex? Ugh…. The sex, how could an ass like that just kick her out? And now Loren would have to see him today at work. She dragged herself out of bed and looked into the mirror, she still had some make up on from last night.

" BEEP, BEEP"

Loren's phone rang, she looked at it and saw the name she really didn't want to see. She picks up and looks at the message.

Eddie- I apologize for my rudeness last night, work has been cancelled, but I need to talk to you.

Loren sighs, did she really want to see him? She was pretty much his late night booty call. She sighs and puts her phone on the bed. She turns and walks into he bathroom.

Eddie looked at his cell phone, it had been over a half an hour, why has she not answered?

Christian- Earth to Eduardo!

Eddie looks up- yea?

Christian- this girl, really has gotten you hooked… I think you are in love.

Eddie looked at him disgusted at the sound of "that" word- I just think she will be an amazing submissive.

Christian- What makes you think she will accept it after last night

Eddie looks at him with a scowl, Christian smiles his white smile and puts his hands up in defense. He grabs his folder and walks out the front door. Eddie looks down at his phone again. Screw it. He gets up and grabs his leather jacket.

Loren sat at her laptop when her phone began to buzz. She looked at it and the name occurred again.

Eddie- We need to talk! Answer.

Loren rolled her eyes, but a weird presence came up her spine.

Eddie- Going to answer that?

Loren turned slowly- Adriana let you in, didn't she?

Eddie-yup, and you haven't answered my questions

Loren sets her laptop on her side table- why should I?

Eddie smirks- I see you are angry

Loren rolls her eyes- really?

Eddie eyes darken- Don't roll your eyes at me

Loren slowly steps back- I am sorry

His eyes soften- Why don't you want to talk to me?

Loren- Where should I start…..um how about you kicking me out last night after taking my virtue, or how about seducing me into having sex, even while I pleaded for you stop, and lets not forget you are my damn boss!

Eddie- I have my reasons for all of those issues

Loren- I will be delighted to hear them.

Eddie pulls out a large packet- first you must sign this

Loren holds it- An NDA? (non-disclosure Agreement)

Eddie- Sign it and we can talk, don't sign it and I will just find the door.

Loren sighs- Fine

Eddie looks at her baffled- No questions?

Loren- I just want to get this over with

Eddie smirks- okay

Loren signs it and hands it back to him- now talk.

Eddie sits down on her bed and pats. Loren sits down, but puts a little distance.

Eddie breaths in- Okay, well….. Loren, I am a Dominant.

Loren looked at him confused, and he continued.

Eddie- I have woman give up their body for my pleasure, and theirs.

Loren widened her eyes- what?

Eddie- Last night, was just sex for me, or as my brother puts it… vanilla sex.

Loren- your brother?

Eddie- Christian Grey, remember the CEO.

Loren- oh yeah.. He Is a Dominant as well?

Eddie- Well…. He hasn't done it for a while.

Loren- what do you do to them

Eddie- don't panic

Loren widens her eyes- what do you do to the woman.

Eddie- As a Submissive, you give your body to me for my pleasure, and yours, but mostly mine. Sometimes I will reward you, but other times when you have done something wrong. I will punish you.

Loren backs away- punish me?

Eddie- I may spank, whip, and kind of torture you

Loren- WHAT!

Eddie- Torture you as in, turning you on then stopping mid-orgasm.

Loren- But you want to hurt me….

Eddie- It wont be as terrible as it sounds, we still would have the contract to read and figure out your hard limits.

Loren puts her head in her hands, what the hell has she gotten herself into. This man, who is her damn boss, wants to just fuck her for his utter enjoyment. She wants to run away, but she cant. There is a magnet in between them pulling for them to touch. She has never been attracted to a man before. Is this what it feel like?

Eddie- Do you feel it too?

Loren turns and nods. Eddie into Loren's eyes.

Eddie- Do you want to?

Loren looks back down. Should she?

**Should she? Leave your reviews and ideas below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just let me know if you think my story is too descriptive! Don't Hate!**

Loren looks down at her hands, is she a whore for thinking yes? Eddie, her boss, wants to fuck her for his utter enjoyment.

Eddie- Don't over think it

Loren- what do you mean?

Eddie sighs- this is why I….. fucked you when you were drunk. You didn't think.

Loren- Wow, great way to use me

Eddie- I didn't use you

Loren groans- I don't think I can do what you ask

Eddie smirks- Can I first show you an example, of what I will do?

Loren eyes widen- NO

Eddie- It has nothing to do with punishment

Loren- then what do you have in mind?

She has to admit, she was kind of curious. Last night was amazing for her. Eddie pulls something out of his coat pocket, it was a nice grey tie.

Eddie- This is my brothers, I borrowed it during a family fundraiser event.

Loren- you want to tie me up?

Eddie smirks- It will drive you crazy not being able to touch me, it will make you hornier.

Loren- uh

Eddie walks over to the door and locks it. He points to the bed and Loren obliges the request. She lies back and Eddie slowly hovers her.

Eddie-put your arms up by your head

As she is rising her arms, Eddie notices something in the corner. He gets off her and walks over to a beautiful guitar. He smiles and turns, Loren sits up.

Eddie- So you do play music

Loren- uh

Eddie- do you sing?

Loren- NO

Eddie laughs, but it gets interrupted by her cell phone going off. He walks over and scowls.

Eddie- So you got my brothers number?

Loren walks over to her cell phone, why was he so jealous? Its not like he is her boyfriend. She smirks and answers biting her lip, at that Eddie's eyes darken.

Loren in her most seductive voice- Hello

Christian- Hello Miss Tate

Loren giggles- Hello Mr Grey

Christian- So, are you busy?

Loren- No, just sitting at home bored

Eddie scowls at her.

Christian- Well then how about tonight, would you join me for a dinner at my hotel?

Loren- I would love to, txt me the address and time

Christian- Of course, until later Miss Tate

Loren- Bye Christian

Loren puts down and looks up and shrugs. Eddie is pissed off, he pushes back against the bed.

Eddie- you are so lucky you didn't sign the damn contract

Loren smirks and Eddie crashes his lips against her, she puts her fingers through his hair and pulls gently. Eddie lets out a pleasure growl.

Eddie- Hands above head. Now

Loren puts her hands up breathless, what the hell is she doing. She is fucking the brother of her date. Who is she becoming?

Eddie gets the tie and wraps it around her arms, a little too tightly. He then picks up the hem of her shirt and pulls it up slowly trailing kisses to every new exposed body part. Loren starts thinking, shit she cant do this. This man doesn't even care about her.

Loren- stop.

Eddie starts unbuttoning her pants. Loren- STOP!

Eddie jumps back and Loren- Untie me now.

Eddie unties her hands- Whats wrong, I should of gotten you drunk.

Loren scowls- No you shouldn't, I am not going to have sex with some sadist.

Eddie- I am not a fucking sadist.

Loren- You don't give a shit about me, why should I give myself up to you. Unless you actually have some weird feelings for me.

Eddie stayed silent and Loren stood up and fixed her shirt, and tied her hair up.

Loren- You are my boss and that's it.

Eddie- Fine, but just saying after this, we will never be affectionate again.

Loren looks at him. What the fuck! She has damn feelings for him and this bastard knows to. Is she really willing to lose him forever. Lose him? She doesn't even have him.

Loren- Get out

Eddie smirks- your loss

Loren rolls her eyes and slams her door shut.

Loren- That man whore!

Eddie walks out of the apartment complex and hops into his sweet bat mobile(**BTW that just means it a really cool, like a Ferrari, but black) **He smirks as her starts the car up.

Eddie- oh Loren Tate, you will be mine. One way or another.

**So sorry these are really short, but the only way for me to get the chapters in is by making them shorter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Loren walked into the very well furnished foyer to face a white door. She walked up to it about to knock when the knob twists and a perfect white smile appears. She smiles back shyly and walks into a huge penthouse completed with a black piano placed in the middle.

Loren- You play piano too?

Christian smirks- yea it runs in the family.

Loren looks down- What else runs in the family?

Christian turns confused, but realized by the expression on her face, he understood what she meant.

Christian grasps her hands- Loren, you know?

Loren nods- You do it too, don't you.

Christian sighs- Yes, but I have history towards it. Eddie knows this because of me. Its my fault.

Loren- History? What do you mean?

Christian looks into her big brown eyes, but looks away. Loren turns away as well.

Loren- You don't need to tell me if you don't want to

Christian- Thank you

Loren smiles and looks around back at the piano- Can you play me something

Christian smiles- Of course

Christian grabs her hand and leads her towards the piano. He lets go and sits at the bench, Loren joins him. He begins to play soulful song. Loren smiles at how delicate his fingers were. Christian stops and turns towards Loren. She looks up into his eyes and blushes, he smiles and begins to lean in…

Eddie- HEY BIG BRO!

Christian and Loren jump at the sound of Eddie's voice.

Christian scowls- Why are you here?

Loren looks at Eddie then looks away. Eddie looks at her in her dress and his eyes darken.

Eddie- Did you forget about the Yankees game?

Christian- That's tomorrow, you dumb ass

Eddie- Jeez grumpy pants, and Loren we have work tomorrow shouldn't you be home getting rest?

Loren- Tomorrow is Saturday

Eddie smirks- And we have work

Christian- Don't worry I will get her home before ten, you may leave now

Eddie puts his hand up in defense- You be safe kids

He gives one last wink to Loren and walks out. Loren stands up.

Loren- Maybe its best I go home?

Christian- No, we still haven't had dinner yet

Loren looks at him shyly- You really want me to stay?

Christian chuckles- Mrs. Jones made quite a lovely salad

Loren smiles- Well then I have to stay to try whoever this Mrs Jones's salad

Christian smiles and walks her over to the dining table.

As Eddie angrily gets in his car and drives to the office to talk to Jake. When he got to the office he opened the door to find him on his tablet.

Jake- Eduardo! How you doing?

Eddie- Could be better, why was I called here?

Jake- Well, we are going to start recording music again… Where's Loren, she is your assistant.

Eddie- She is off today, but when am I starting?

Jake- Can you write a song by Monday?

Eddie- I will try

Jake smirks- Invite Loren to help you, maybe you will be inspired

Eddie rolls his eyes- How is she even in this?

Jake smiles- I don't know

Eddie- Your hiding something

Jake smirks- I just think Loren maybe be the one you are looking for

Eddie- Looking for?

Jake- Your first public girlfriend

Eddie laughs- She is my assistant, I don't see anything happening

Jake frowns- Eddie, I know ever since your mo-

Eddie- Are we done here?

Jake sighs and nods. He knew that the old Eddie was still in there. Ever since his mother died, he didn't go on dates, he barely cared any more.

Loren walked up to her door with Christian behind. She turned to face him in moonlight.

Loren- Thank you

Christian smiles- No, thank you for a amazing night

Loren blushes- Its no problem

Christian- So Miss Tate, do you kiss on the first date?

Loren- No, but I think I will let it slide just this once

Christian smiles and leans in, their lips touch softly. Loren touches his face as she deepens the kiss, but before it go to far she pulled away. She looked up and smiled lightly.

Loren- Goodnight

Loren walked into her apartment and closed the door. She leans back against the giggling like a total idiot, it felt like high school all over again. She sigh and walked into her room, where she finds a folder on the bed. She opened it confused and found a letter attached with a contract.

_Loren,_

_This is the contract, I know you said you wanted no part in this, but please just read it. Most of the things we do is for your pleasure. _

_Ever since that first night we slept together, I haven't stop thinking about it. It felt so right and don't tell yourself you regret it because you don't. _

_Check over the contract and research it._

_Eddie._

Loren looked at the letter over and over again. Did he really feel the spark too? Or was he just trying to kill her with kindness. She grunts and falls onto her bed. Why does life have to be complicated? She puts the letter under her bed and the unopened contract in drawer.

Eddie laid down in bed and looked up at the ceiling. Why the hell did Loren have to come into his life? That girl was making him do things he would never do for any other girl. Was she worth it? He hoped so.

Christian looked up at the ceiling smiling, why hasn't he stopped? Oh right, Loren Tate. Should he ask her to become his Submissive? She was already freaked out about Ed's proposal, why would she accepts his?

**Hey Peeps! You have no idea how amazing you reviews are! They make me want to continue, when I am about to give up. Thank You so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Loren looked in the mirror for a while, thinking…. Thinking about the contract, which still lies under her underwear. She bites her lips and turns her head, she grabs her keys and walks out the door. Loren climbs in her car, not very excited to see Eddie. But as soon as Eddie came in her mind, Christian did. Which only made her blush like a huge idiot. She giggles and pulls her car out of the driveway and onto the highway.

Eddie sat in his office, looking at Loren's profile, but mainly at her picture. Why has this girl come into his life? Everything was fine before her, he went to work, came home, fucked a chick, then went to sleep without looking back. And now all Eddie does is replay the memories they share.

Loren coughs- Mr. Duran?

Eddie looks up- Oh sorry….I…. was

Loren- It doesn't matter, what do you want me to do today?

Eddie- Um…. Can you go down stairs and get papers from Jake

Loren- yes sir

Eddie's pants tighten at the sound of that, but he nods and goes back to writing, but he notices a folder on his desk. He opens it confused and finds a notebook. He opens it and sees a picture….. Of a young Loren! With another older, but attractive women, who he guessed was her mother. Then he turned and sees writings, "Mars". He reads it, but a squeal interupts him.

Loren- Oh my God! Give me that!

Loren snatches it and Eddie- Im sorry, but you write music?

Loren blushes- No…. This is….. Just….um

Eddie chuckles- Its good

Loren looked at him- Thanks

Eddie- Can you sing?

Loren- Uh…. No

Eddie- Liar!

Loren looked at him shocked, he was being playful- fine, I sing

Eddie smiles- Okay what are you waiting for, sing

Loren- Um hell no!

Eddie chuckles- fine, whatever

Loren- Anything else sir?

Eddie smiles- yes, I need you to help me write some music…

Christian took a lunch break from work, just to see Loren. He has never done that for girl before. But her… No… he cant go back to that.

Eddie and Loren were eating together, laughing. Loren never has seen this side of Eddie. He wasn't uptight, but very loose and carefree. She like this side…

Christian coughs interrupting the two- Loren?

Loren turns- Christian, what are you doing here?

Eddie scowled at Christian as he smirked- I wanted to take you to lunch.

Eddie smirks- Sadly we just finished

Loren walks up to him Christian- Im sorry, how about tomorrow?

Christian smiles and kisses her cheek, full aware of Eddie- of course.

He turns and walks out, Loren turns back to Eddie.

Eddie- This was a lot of fun, you know

Loren smiles- I like this side better.

Eddie- What side?

Loren- Your fun side and not your scary and serious side.

Eddie smiles and looks down- Have you read the contract?

Loren frowns- No, im afraid too.

Eddie stands up and walks towards Loren- I promise its not as bad as you may think.

Loren stays silent.

Eddie- Do you trust me?

Loren looks up into his eyes, which showed true… feelings.

Loren- Yes…

Eddie- Then let me show you…

Loren- But…

Eddie shuts her up by crashing his lips on to hers. One hand on the back of her head and another on her hip, pulling her close. Loren, was taken away, she kissed him back with both hands on his chest. Eddie slightly pulled her against the desk, then Loren realizes what's about to go down. She pulls back and looks at Eddie.

Loren- Eddie….


	9. Chapter 9

Loren- Eddie, I cant, me and…

Eddie pulls back and scowls- Christian?! Hes worse then me, you honestly think he will be better?

Loren scoffs- He hasn't dropped the question yet, and I doubt he would.

Eddie chuckles- He scared Ana that way and he has no sympathy.

Loren picks up her bag- Im done here.

Eddie grabs her arm- Im sorry, its just you gave him a chance before ever gave me one. I just want one real date, where I can show you the real me.

Loren sighs and rubs her temples- I…okay, one date, no sex.

Loren leaves and Eddie smiles like a idiot- Yes!

Person- Someone seems happy

Eddie turns- PAPA max!

He hugs his father and laughs- I thought you were in Paris with Grace?

Max- We just came back and I wanted to see my little rock star

Eddie- Ha- Ha, well im doing fine

Max smiles- Seemed more then fine when I walked in, whos that girl?

Eddie smiles- Shes my secretary, and friend.

Max raises his eyebrow- is that so?

Loren gets to her apartment and attempts to unlock the door, but then Eddie drifts back into her mind. Then Christian.

Person- Need some help?

Loren jumps and turns around to see Christian- Oh hey, no I just.

Christian- distracted? How was work?

Loren swallows- It was fine.

Christian- Eddie didn't try anything?

Loren- Why does it matter?

Christian chuckles- Well I kind of suspected after that kiss the other night…

Loren- So im not allowed to do anything inappropriate with other guys?

Christian- Loren, im very possessive when it comes to women, after that kiss I kind of suspected that youre mine.

Loren rolled her eyes- I didn't realize I was yours to keep.

Christian inhales- I think I best be going now.

Loren- Wait, whats wrong?

Christian- Its best you don't know, you would just be more frighten of me.

Christian looks down and Loren sighs- I am just going to go to bed.

Loren opens her door to find a terrifying surprise…

Eddie sits in his penthouse with his father drinking some cold beer and watching some baseball.

Max- So how is Christian, he told his mother that he found a girl.

Eddie chokes on his beer- what?

Max- yea apparently hes over Ana and hes bring this new girl to dinner on Saturday.

Eddie nods- I thinks I might of found a date as well.

Loren walks into her old home with a look of horror. Who could of done this? Everything was scattered across the floor, windows were broken, vases were shattered.

Adrianna- Oh my god!

Adrianna covered her mouth in shock- what happen?

Christian got off his phone- Can you two please come into my car, ill bring to my penthouse.

Loren swallows- We can just go to a hotel, its okay

Christian- Loren stop it, youre coming with me and that's final.

Adrianna look back at both as they glared at each other- Okay I get it that you guys have some weird thing going on, but my house! Its destroyed.

Christian- Im sorry, but please just come with me, I want to keep you safe.

Adrianna looked at Christian, whoa was he hot, she would go anywhere with him- Im going Loren, whoever did this is still out there.

Loren sighs- Fine.

Christian smiles and lets them into his Audi. Loren scowls at his smirk, which only made it wider.

Eddie- Holy Shit, Pops I have to go.

Max- Why, whats wrong?

Eddie- Loren, her house was vandalized

He shows him the news update on his phone. Then he sees Christians car in corner leaving. He gets his keys and drives to Christian house.

Eddie walks upstairs and open the door to Christians penthouse. Christian sits on the couch reading a newspaper. Then he looks up to see Eddie pissed off in front of him.

Eddie- What happened to Lorens house?

Christian sighs- It was destroyed

Eddie- Was it Leila?

Christian- I don't know, but how do you know it wasn't any of your sub missives?

Eddie- None of mine were hurt during our sessions.

Christian stands up about to yell back, when Loren comes downstairs in her pajamas. Christian and Eddie turn to look at this beauty standing in front of them.

Eddie- Loren, what are you doing here?

Loren- Christian gave me and Adrianna a place to stay.

Eddie inhales- oh…

Loren- why are you too bickering at 11:00 at night?

Christian- Im sorry… we were just…

Eddie- Just debating over baseball

Loren nods- okay, well im heading back upstairs to bed.

Christian- Goodnight.

Eddie- Wait, Loren are we still on for tomorrow night?

Loren turns to Christian and sees his eyes actually darken and his fists tightening. Loren looks back at Eddie and nods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for leaving again, this past 2 weeks I didnt have easy access to internet, but now im back! **

****Loren walks up the stairs in a hurry, hoping to get to her bedroom before, you know who. Christian stomps upstairs and grabs Loren by the shoulders and pushes her up against the wall.

Christian- What the hell was that?

Loren rolls her eyes and Christian breaths is- It's just a dinner date, in public, where people can see us.

Christian- I thought you wanted to be with me...

Loren- When did i ever say that! Christian, one kiss doesn't automatically mean we are together.

Christian backs away freeing Loren from under him -You are nothing like her.

Loren looks down at her tangling fingers -Ana?

Christian nods and slides down against the wall, Loren stays on her side and slides down as well, so they are both sitting across from each other.

Loren- Can you tell me what happened between you to.

Christian sighs and looks at Loren- She broke me.

Loren- Broke you?

Christian nods- Before i met her all i ever wanted to do was, be a dominant, and force women to give me pleasure, but after her leaving, it made me realize that i dont need this disgusting room.

Loren- You miss her?

Christian- More then anything in the world, but now i have you.

Loren- A rebound

Christian stands up- No, you mean more then that.

Loren rubs her temples, gets up, and walks to her bedroom door. Then she stops- Tell me one last thing, how did Eddie become... you

Christian looks down in shame- After his mother was killed in that car crash, he wasnt that happy teenager anymore, he was a cold guy who needed a way to get his anger out. So i introduced him to all of this.

Loren nods and walks into her bedroom. What the hell has she gotten herself into. Christian was obviously still hung up on Ana, and Eddie...

* * *

As she got up she could feel herself nearly hover. Ever since she left him, shes been having a hard time eating. Every single day she would get up and go to work, and thats it. She never went on dates, or went out with friends. She walked past her mirror and saw her face. It was white and small, with huge blue eyes. She cant go on like this anymore, screw her brain, she had to follow her heart. And her heart tells her to go to Hollywood, California.

* * *

Eddie got up early, got dressed, went to Jakes with a song, then went to see Loren. As he walked into the foyer, he heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

Loren- _Might as well be another galaxy, running lo-_

Eddie claps- So you can sing.

Loren's face turns bright red- Oh that was... um...just... playing around.

Eddie- If that was playing around, i cant wait to see you really trying.

Loren laughs- Well you wont, cause i dont sing.

Eddie-Wow, what do you call that then

Loren rolls her eyes- It was nothing.

Eddie for once didnt care about the rolling eyes, and actually thought it was cute.

Eddie- Did you write that song?

Loren nods- Its called Mars.

Eddie- I want to hear you sing.

Loren widens her eyes- Yea... No

Eddie chuckles- Pleaseeee

Loren tilts her head sideways- Are you high?

Eddie laughs- No, just in a really good mood.

Loren looks into his eyes and sees kindness and a little kid.

Loren smiles- When was the last time you did something fun

Eddie-Uh...

Loren rolls her eyes- Dont answer, Just come.

Eddie laughs- Thats what she said!

Loren stops and looks at him- I like this side of you.

Eddie- What side?

Loren- The side that shows a 18 year old, who never had a chance to be one.

Eddie smiles and hugs Loren- Its because of you...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people, really sorry the last one was so short. I got lazy and gave up. But this one will be better... I hope.

Loren- Here, this is our final stop.

Loren stops right at the edge of a hill with a beautiful view. This place right here reminded her of her youth years. Wow, has time gone by since shes been here.

Eddie- How did you find this place?

Loren looks down- I used to go here, to write music and sing by myself.

Loren sits down and Eddie follows- This was my spot.

Eddie chuckles- No, this was my spot.

Loren turned confused- Huh?

Eddie- I used to live just down this hill when i was a kid. I would always come up here and think. I havent been here since... the crash.

Loren looked at Eddie, his eyes started water. He looked so vulnerable, so she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Loren- I am so sorry, i bet she was amazing

Eddie nods, Loren looks up and wipes the tears from his eyes. Then she stopped...

Eddie takes her hands away from his face- Why, didnt you come into my life before?

Loren leans her forehead against his and smiles- Probably because i didnt know who you were.

Eddie laughs- Oh yea, how could you not know who i am?

Loren giggles- Ego much?

Eddie smiles and looks up into her big brown eyes, and starts leaning in, but before he did he looked at her and all she did was nod. He pulled her into a small kiss at first, so he didnt scare her off. Then he felt Loren getting closer, so he started to really kiss. Soon enough tongues were tangling.

Christian put his phone down, why hasnt she answered! But then he heard small footsteps behind him. He turned and was shocked to find this... this... ghost in his office.

Christian- Anastasia...

Ana- Christian, we need to talk

Christian looked at her with anger- You look like you havent eaten in months.

Ana sat down- well I... just..

Christian- Mrs. Jones! Please bring me all the leftovers in the fridge.

Ana- Christian, im not hungry.

Christian- Ana, please just shut up and eat.

Ana smiles- You havent changed...

Christian looks at her worried- When was the lost time you had a full meal?

Ana frowns- about a month ago...

Christian- Why, have you not eaten?

Ana puts her head into her hands- Christian I...

Loren- Christian?

Christian looks up to see Loren standing by the doorway, Ana looks up as well to see a beautiful young girl. A new submissive, she thought, and all of a sudden a huge void started to make in her stomach.

Christian- Loren... I tried calling you.

Loren nods- I know, i was out with Eddie.

Christian breathes in and Ana's void got even bigger, he only did that to her when she did something wrong.

Loren turns to Ana- Are you Anastasia?

Ana nods- Im sorry to disturb.

Loren looks back at both of them- No, its okay, please take your time.

Christian- We will talk about this later...

Loren rolls her eyes- Yes Sir.

Ana looks up again, she really must be a submissive.

Christian scowls as Loren walked out of the office, almost skipping. Then he brought his attention back to Anastasia.

Christian- Why are you here, in California?

Ana is about to speak when Mrs Jones walks in with a salad, a wrap, and a some chicken. Mrs Jones smiles at Ana then quickly walks back out.

Eddie gets home and falls onto his couch smiling. What a day, he thought. Then all of sudden, he gets a feeling he hasnt gotten since before his mothers death. He walked to his piano in sits on the bench, and suddenly he felt at home.

If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you

Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true

I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?

I'd be happy to say 143 to you

Let's spark this feeling tonight

Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight

You and me on a rocket alright

Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere

Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear

My heart is, my heart is

My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king

And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh

The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby

You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this

No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight

Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight

You and me on a rocket alright

Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere

Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear

My heart is, my heart is

My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere

Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air

My heart is, my heart is

My heart is falling for you

Falling for you

Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream

If you help me live my dream

I'll help you live your dream

But you and me and mercury

Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere

Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear

My heart is, my heart is

My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere

Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air

My heart is, my heart is

My heart is

Baby, it's falling for you

Fallin' for you

Falling for you

My heart is falling for you

My heart is falling for you

My heart is falling for you

Oh oh

My heart is falling for you

My heart is falling for you

My heart is falling for you

He backs away from the piano and looks at his notebook. He smiles the biggest smile ever. This song was better than anything he had ever written before. But before he showed the world, he had to show Loren.

Loren sat on her bed looking at the Hollywood sunset. Today was magic, Eddie makes her feel like she can do anything. But does he still want that lifestyle? Loren sighs looks up at the ceiling, then there is Christian, is Loren just a rebound. Because it seems like it.

Ana finishes eating everything off the plates and looks up at Christian. Christian nods and sits across her.

Christian- What did you come to talk about?

Ana looks up into his grey eyes and sees all the pain she had ever cause him- Christian I am so sorry.

Christian looks down- Ana...

Ana- But i can see though it doenst matter anymore, you have Loren.

Christian- Loren... shes a rebound... I needed a second chance to treat a women right. Yet she doesnt even allow me to.

Ana gets closer- Christian I... was scared to tell you..

Christian- Ana... please.

Ana- Christian, you are loved by many, including me... i need you in my life, i cant survive without you.

Christian looks up, but notices a figure in the doorway- Loren...

Loren- Im sorry... i thought she left.. ill go

Christian- Loren wait...


	12. Chapter 12

**Your reviews are amazing and mean the world to me, i want to make a couple shoutouts to: .9( MORE MORE MORE, im giving you more) onedayatatime1( Thank you for those messages, you are one of the reasons why i dont give you my stories) But all of your Reviews are amazing. And please dont be worried about my feelings when it comes to mistakes. Im a young writer who wants to improve before school starts up again, but i need your help! Thank you again!**

Loren walks out the foyer doors, she knew it! That asshole was using her just to get over Ana! She grabs her car keys and just drives, anywhere, that wasnt here. She was actually falling for him, but she was apparently just a test.

Eddie gets to Christians door and opens it to find Ana talking to Christian.

Eddie- Christian, wheres Loren?

Christian- She left...

Eddie- Where did she go?

Christian- I dont know, she saw me talking to Ana, then all of a sudden bolted.

Eddie scowls- What did you say about her!?

Ana cuts in- I told Christian i missed him and wanted him back...

Christian rubs his temples- Then i said, that she was kind of a rebound.

Eddie- Wow, you got the looks to get girls, but most definitely not the brains to get one.

Christian- Shut up! I was confused, with Ana coming back, then Loren...

Ana- Christian...

Eddie rolls his eyes- I am going to find Loren

Christian- I am coming too

Eddie stops- Dont pretend to care, when all you truly wanted was Ana, you most likely liked Loren because she reminded you of Ana and...

Christian scowls- Eddie dont go their, just leave...

Eddie bolts out and gets into his car. As he drives, he starts thinking, where is she? Then it hits him. He makes a U-Turn and starts driving north. He parks his car at the bottom of the hill and jogs up and sees Loren sitting at the edge. He lets out a breath of relief and walks up.

Eddie- Loren?

Loren turns- Hey, Eddie.

Eddie- Are you okay?

Loren nods- I guess, i kind of get it, she was there first, but finding out he lied, kind of pissed me off.

Eddie chuckles- i dont blame you. Christian is complicated...

Loren looks at Eddie in the moonlight and smiles- Arent they all?

Eddie- Um noooo.

Loren laughs- Kind of

Eddie- Well im not one of them.

Loren- Not lately

Eddie smiles- My mom would of loved you.

Loren smiles and kisses him on the cheek- if she was anything like you, i would of loved her too.

Eddie and Loren continued talking about their past, sooner or later Eddie realizes its nearly midnight.

Loren- well i guess i better head back

Eddie- If you want, you can stay in my guest room.

Loren- Thanks, but i still need to get my things and Adriana still lived there.

Eddie- Oh yea, but didnt you say she was going to Hawaii with her family soon.

Loren- Yea, but her stuff is still there.

Eddie- Okay, i will see you tomorrow, i need to show you something.

Loren smiles- okay, i cant wait

She gives Eddie a quick hug then walks down the hill to her car. Eddie stays on top of the hill looking at the twinkling lights of the city, he starts thinking about Loren. Then of course, he smiles. Could Loren be Eddies first love? Or could there be something that might get in the way... like Christian.

Loren gets upstairs and tiptoes down the hallway to her bedroom, but it wasnt her room. It looks like torture room, paddles and whips, then Loren realizes that she was close, this was Christians playroom... She slowly backed out of the room and closed it, then she walked to the left to her real room, but is stopped by a hand.

Loren- Christian...

Christian- Im sorry for what i said, i didnt mean it, i swear, you mean more to me then just a rebound.

Loren- Christian, im not mad, you love Ana, go be with her, you need each other.

Christian puts his head down and Loren caresses his chin- Thank You, but i am going to Christians, Adriana is leaving tomorrow for vacation, so you and Ana can be alone.

Christian- What, Loren...

Loren- Its okay, I am not mad

She smiles and walks into her room. She packs the rest of her stuff, then grabs Adrianas stuff as well. As she walks out, she notices Christian sitting on the couch. She puts her things by the door and walks up to him.

Loren- Thanks again

Christian- Loren, this doesnt feel right.

Loren- As soon as i leave it will.

Christian sighs and Loren turns to leave. She grabs her stuff and walks out, but in the darkness of the hallway, someone watches with a evil smirk, and it wasnt Ana.


	13. Chapter 13

As she climbed down the fire escape, she thought to herself, one down, one more to go. She smiled, no one will get in the way of her love for Christian. No one.

Loren slept on her bed very comfortably, it seemed like nothing could ruin this.

Eddie sneaks into Loren's room and jumps on her bed, trying to wake her up.

Eddie- WAKE UP!

Loren opens her eyes to see a very adorable Eddie in front of her face. She smiles, then frowns and groans.

Loren- Erggg its like 7 in the morning, why must you wake me up?

Eddie smirks like he is hiding something- Surprise, now get dress.

Loren- alright

Eddie sits on the bed still smiling and Loren looks back at him- Get out?

Eddie laughs- I have seen you naked before

Loren blushes- Still get out...

Eddie puts his hands up in defense- Alright, just hurry up.

Loren throws a pillow at him as he leaves the room and smiles, he is such a dork, she thinks to herself.

As Christian walked through his hallways, he stops and opens the door to a very special room. He smirks and finds two heads facing downward, both brunettes, both fuckable.

Christian- Loren, Anastasia, stand up.

They both oblige without opening that big mouth of theirs. As they stood up, Christian got a good look at the two beautiful women standing half naked in front of him. He smiles and starts to grab his dick, just the sight of these two turned him on.

Ana- Christian, Christian, Christian,

Ana- Christian?

Christian opens his eyes to meet these big blue ones right in front of him. He smiles.

Ana laughs- Sorry i didnt mean to wake you, i just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast.

Christian nods- I will join you after my shower.

Ana smiles and walks out, Christian got up and walked into the shower. He kept thinking to himself, hmmm a threesome with Loren and Anastasia. He smirks, but then realizes that dream is not likely at all.

Or could it...

**I know this is super short, but i just wanted to post this now so you know i will be gone for 2-3 weeks due to my summer soccer. Sorry, maybe i might get one or two chapters in**.


End file.
